starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Isoba
(This page is a WIP) Population: '''~30,000 Isoba is a smaller city located about 3 days east from the capital of Breim, Nariah. Renowned for its blacksmiths and gem craft, Isoba is a must visit for any interested in the craft. It’s also the only major stop for pilgrims heading towards the Temple of the Arcane, and benefits greatly from tourism. '''History: Established soon after Nariah itself, Isoba was originally just a small mining town populated by the herd’s miners and their families, but as the industry grew, so did Isoba. The settlement flourished first into a a large, thriving town, then a city. It gains its name from the large natural gem deposits in and around the city. Isoba is the birthplace of modern Breim style blacksmithing and gem craft, and originator of many of the inventions in the craft since the kin came underground. As such, many imbuers also call Isoba home. A protective barrier like that shielding Nariah until recently still stands in Isoba, making it the only major settlement to not be heavily damaged by the recent quakes. Life in Isoba Isoba, despite its large size and central location, is a quiet city filled with modest, humble and hard-working people. Miners and their families still make up a large portion of Isoba’s residents, lending to a quiet lifestyle of long workweeks spent in the tunnels. During weekends Isoba comes to life with blacksmithing showcases and fencing or spending time at the hot tubs warmed by the fires of the Forge. Being a large town, Isoba offers all the basic comforts to its residents, from restaurants and government food stores to various shops and cafes. The city might seem sleepy or plain for visitors from the outside world, but life goes on at its own, steady pace, free of scandal. Isoba has a relaxed attitude towards academic schooling, as spiritualism, mining and blacksmithing are valued highly here, but the city does have several well-funded public schools, as well as excellent apprenticeship programs. The most famous attraction of Isoba is the great Forge, and the blacksmithing complex attached to it. It is here the [https://www.deviantart.com/gods-of-hireath/art/Agni-I-NPC-800075133 Forge-master] and their many apprentices reside, as well as a whole menagerie of experienced crafters who have chosen to stay in nucleus of blacksmithing culture. Most of Breim’s best blacksmiths were trained here, and whether they stay in Isoba or travel to take residence in other towns or cities, any of them will be proud to point out they were trained here. Besides the Forge and the mining, the third staple of Isoba life are the pilgrims traveling towards the Shrine of the Arcane. For these travelers several large inns have been established, some of them quite luxurious, although acceptable accommodation for all walks of life exist. Isoba is also home to a way shrine to Argus and Kaia, intended for prayers for a safe journey into the tunnels. Geography and Town Isoba is in a relatively small cavern east of Nariah, squeezed into a small oblong shape. The floor of the cavern is naturally flat, making building easier. However, the flat ground makes the cavern naturally damp, and to combat collection of moisture, open drains run across the city. The stone floor has been chipped to create roadways with firmer grip. The main pathways are lit with hanging oil lamps, while the main roadways themselves have petty rough gemstone borders that help mark the paths with their reflecting light. Buildings in Isoba follow the traditional Breim way of construction, being mostly stone and fabric, with some minor wood details on the wealthier households. The air of Isoba is naturally cool, but grows warmer during the day due to the combined effects of the barrier, and the great fires burning in the many forges around the blacksmith’s complex. Category:Breim Category:Location